They are here!
by Kianna94
Summary: They all live in the same world and at this point in time roughly around the same age. That dreaded age that no one really wants to go through: high school. But they are all mixed up, no one is with the right person and everybody is hiding a secret. What is going on? And will everything right itself in the end?
1. Chapter 1

We all know the stories. The Scottish princess who chose her own destiny. The mermaid princess who gave up the sea for the man she loved. The princess locked in a tower who rescued herself and the man she loved. The three damsels in distress rescued by dashing princes. The kick-ass daughter who married a general and saved the emperor. Well, why Toy Story is in here, not really sure, probably just because I like Disney. The demi- god who gave up a home for the woman he loved. The two lovely sisters who have learned to love each again. And the Native American princess who left her home for a man she loved.

Well now that we have gotten a refresher of the Disney stories let's get some background on this story. They all live in the same world and at this point in time roughly around the same age. That dreaded age that no one really wants to go through: high school. But they are all mixed up, no one is with the right person and everybody is hiding a secret. What is going on? And will everything right itself in the end?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney characters but the ideas in the story are all mine. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- How It All Started**

There they were. Just sitting at their lunch table looking down at the rest of the cafeteria occupants. Snow, Cindy and Aurora, three of the richest girls at the school. They stuck together like gum on the bottom of a person's shoe. Each individual had their own thing going on, so it was not anything like Mean Girls, though they were not exactly nice. They ruled the class system here.

Next to them were the jocks. Hercules, Philip, Flynn, Henry, and Florian and Eric, the twins. The guys were all on the same football team, playing the most important positions on the team. They all were seniors and had scouts looking at them.

From there was the martial arts club. Mulan, Rapunzel, Anna, Pocahontas, Ariel and Aurora. Despite the fact that everyone was on the same team they could not stand each other. Mulan could not stand Aurora, the rich popular cheerleader. Although they are on the same team, they were constantly fighting each other. Rapunzel and Anna were no better. Constantly fighting over who was better in the competitions and who had the better grades.

Last but never the least are the self-appointed loners. They tended to go by their selves more often than not. Merida, Elsa and Meg. Meg was more of the independent type. She choose to be by herself more because people annoyed her than anything else. Elsa preferred to be with her sister but her sister was in martial arts and was constantly busy. But Merida on the other hand was a tragic case. She was dating Florian but that was no more than just a really close friendship. During her junior year she suffered through the loss of three brothers in a car accident. The triplets were coming home from a birthday party with a couple of their friends when a drunk driver ran into the car killing everyone. Even before that Merida was not really close with people but after that she completely withdrew. The only thing she wanted to do was get out of that town and start over where no one knew her.

Because all of them were seniors they basically had known each other throughout all of their school careers, they were all connected. Hercules was dating Ariel, Flynn was single but he was best friends with Florian. Like they were so close that people thought they were gay. In reality Flynn, was crushing hard on Merida but she was dating Eric. Philip and Aurora, Cindy and Henry, and Snow and Florian are the power couples. Everyone wants to be them.

Half way through their senior year everything changed. They had all started to apply to colleges waiting eagerly to see if they got accepted to their dream schools. But the waiting was driving everyone insane, the couples were fighting and unlikely relationships were being made. It all started with Anna.

Anna was walking through the parking lot looking for Elsa when it happened. The other football players, mainly the juniors, surrounded her around her car.

"Looky look boys. If it isn't the freaks little sister. What do you say we do to her?" The leader, aka Woody asked the rest of his followers. Jessie, Woody's girlfriend, hung back smirking enjoying the thought that Anna was going to get her ass kicked. She never liked the sisters anyway. Always getting attention from everyone about the loss of their parents in eight grade from a cruise ship crash.

"I say we beat her," Buzz started, "you know I still have the bat from the last time that she broke over my head." He rubbed the spot on his head where the bat had broken. It had broken skin and required more than ten stitches.

"Look guys. I don't want any trouble. I'm just looking for my sister."

"Ah the freak. You know I would not mind getting my hands on that ice bitch." A guy from the back of the group said. But everyone else knew that by saying that he had made a big mistake. Anna leapt over the other guys until she was in front of the guy. She punched him in his face, kneed in him in the groin and when he fell, she kicked him in his face knocking him out. The other guys converged on her, beating her up. Two of them held her, while Woody beat her in the ribs.

"Let her go." Elsa's voice came from behind Woody, and like her nickname implied, her voice was cold. Unfortunately for Woody, he did not hear her voice, but he felt the sudden chill in the air and he froze. "You see, if you really wanted me that bad all you had to say was that you wanted me." Elsa threw ice balls at each of the boys that were surrounding Woody and Anna. She froze Woody's feet to the ground and was just beginning to get started on Woody when another voice came at her.

"Well damn, woman. You know Woody, you seem to like getting your ass kicked. Especially by this girl." The voice belonged to Jack. Another person who is able to manipulate the weather but one who enjoys it. "Listen Elsa, I can call you Elsa right? You don't want to do this. Hurting them will do nothing but make them keep messing with your sister."

"Ok fine. But if you ass holes ever come near her again, I will kill you. All of you. And not with my power." She grabbed her sister and helped her into their car, ignoring the calls of the guys who were trapped in snow.

"Now gentleman. You heard the lady. Now all I have to say is if you mess with the girls again I will kill you. I will make it a horrible death. One that makes hers seem like child's fucking play. Are we clear?" They all nodded and Jack unfroze them. He walked away whistling under his breath.

It took two days before the entire school found out about what happened in the parking lot. Anna was sitting next to her sister, still a little wary of being by herself. Jack had taken to sitting next to Elsa and entertaining the ladies. They had been sitting down for a good five minutes before Mulan and Pocahontas came and sat down.

"Hey are you ok? We heard about what happened with Woody and them. That was not cool." Pocahontas nodded at Mulan's words. The rest of the table was silent as Ariel, Aurora and Rapunzel sat down and started conversations with Anna. She gradually loosened up and eased away from Elsa's side. Elsa was kept from being uncomfortable because Ana kept ahold of her hand and Jack.

"Hey Elsa. Grab a movie with me?" They were just talking and before she knew he had thrown that out there and before either of them knew it she answered,

"Yes." The entire table went silent. Everyone including Jack looked at Elsa as if she had said some foreign language. "Or not." She packed up her bag and was getting up from the table when Jack shouted out,

"Tonight at 7. I'll pick you up." He did not mean to yell but he was afraid that if he did not she would get away. She put her books back down and smiled. The rest of the table had just started talking when a voice started yelling.

"Ariel! You water breathing skank! You spread your legs for anything that has a penis!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the mix up. In the first chapter it says Merida and Florian are dating as well as Merida and Eric. In reality she is in a relationship with Eric not Florian. Also if the time frame is confusing, in this story everyone has been reduced to the same age. Events that happened such as Elsa and Ana's parents deaths have happened earlier than they did in the movie. The story takes places after everyone's movies. **

Chapter 2-

"You skank!" Hercules, Ariel's boyfriend was hollering across the cafeteria, slowly making his way to Ariel's table. He did not make very far before Eric, one of the football players, punched him in the jaw. He went down but Eric was not finished with him, he grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to Ariel.

"Listen buddy. Calling a female a skank in front of her whole entire class is damn right well wrong. Hell even if you do it in secret its wrong. So I want you to say sorry." When Hercules just defiantly stared at her, Eric punched him again.

"H, we are done. For the last time. I tried to do this in private so as not to humiliate you but this time everyone should know." Ariel grabbed her drink and dumped it over his head. "We are done. You cheated on me with Jessie. I'm sorry I refuse to sleep with someone who sleeps with her _while_ dating me. If you ever call me a skank again, you will lose your tongue." By the end of her speech she had dumped five different types of drinks on him.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I know you don't mean any of this. I shouldn't have called you a skank but you slept with my best friend."

"For crying out loud Herc, I did not sleep with Ariel!" Buzz yelled out. He stormed over to them. "Look, the red head you saw me with in that car was …" He trailed off and leaned down to Brian's ear and whispered the name.

"Well then. Ariel I uh apologize for calling you a skank. I was wrong." Hercules got up and walked away with his arm slung around Buzz's neck. They chuckled as they walked away.

Everyone looked on confused as to what the hell happened. "Umm Ariel are you ok?"

"Um yeah. Thanks Eric. That was really nice of you. And I'm sorry about your shoes. How about I buy you some new ones?"

"Um no it's cool. But I would like to buy you dinner. If that's ok?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Ariel answered really calmly but on the inside her heart was pounding two hundred miles an hour. She had a crush on Eric for the last four years. The fact that he stood up for her, meant a lot to her.

Ariel turned around to see her table staring at her in various ways. Mulan and Pocahontas were staring at her in horror. Before she could ask them what was wrong, Elsa and Anna started laughing.

"Damn Ariel. Who knew you had it in you? Asking a guy out for shoes and ending up going out for dinner. I need your skills." Rapunzel said. She thought Ariel was awesome and wished that Hercules and she had broken up way earlier than this, though she wished he hadn't yelled that she was a skank in front of such a large body of the school.

"You know you guys would make a perfect couple, but I thought he was dating Merida?" The entire table looked over at Merida, who was sitting at table reading a book completely oblivious to the fact that a whole table was staring at her.

"It's just dinner guys. My main question is how the hell did Eric overpower Hercules? I mean we all know what Hercules is. He comes from like powerful stock. Like really powerful. His father is Zeus. I mean that kid has powers that even Elsa and Jack don't have." Anna stated. They all knew that physically Hercules was much stronger than the sailor. The fact that Eric took him down meant that Hercules had a reason for letting himself get hit, whatever it was they would not know.

The bell rang after that and they all went to their different questions, only Elsa stayed at that table. Her schedule had a break in it during this period so she didn't have anywhere to go. After about five minutes she noticed that she wasn't alone in the cafeteria. Meg and Merida were also in there, sitting at the table together both ignoring one another. Elsa got up to join them and they all sat there at the table wondering what the hell they were doing at the table together.

"So about today's lunch entertainment? Am I the only one who wonders about how Hercules went down when Eric punched him?" Merida asked in her Scottish burr. It was so soft that it made the other girls smile.

"His dad took his powers away until he matures a little more. So right now he is just like a normal football player. He also wants to see if Herc can get into college without his powers." Meg answered while reading her book. Both Merida and Elsa looked at her but before they could ask the principal walked in toward them.

"Merida. We have news." Merida barely looked toward her. She kept her gaze out the window and nodded. "Your parents were in a car accident. They didn't make it." They all stared at her, wondering when she was going to react to the news.

Inside, Merida was screaming. Outside, her eyes were watering. The tears started rolling down her cheeks without her noticing. Meg nodded at Elsa and she left to the classrooms. She knocked on Mr. Rubio's room and walked in.

"Umm, the principal sent me to get Eric. She wanted to talk him." Mr. Rubio nodded his head and Eric followed Elsa out of the room. "Eric, Merida's parents are dead. They were in a car accident. She isn't reacting. She has tears but nothing else." Eric nodded and ran off to the cafeteria. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Mer? Merida? Sweetheart?" Eric gently called her name. Elsa and Meg stood back wondering what they could do to help but before they could ask Eric shook his head and waved them back. Merida looked down at their hands confused about how they got connected.

"Eric?" She sniffed. "They are gone. Just like… like," she couldn't finish for the tears that were streaming down her face and the object blocking her throat.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He pulled her into his arms and rocked her. "Can I take her?" He asked the principal, Mrs. Ceaser, and left before she could nod.

"I want this kept quiet, we don't need the entire school knowing what's happening." She walked away before they could nod or saying anything.

They both stared at each other before following Eric and catching up to him before he could leave. They hopped in the back seat of his car and did not budge even when he looked at them.

Upon arrival at Eric's place they hopped out, rushed to the door and waited for Eric to lead Merida to the door. Once they were inside they both went in separate directions though neither of them knew exactly where they were going until they got to the kitchen. One started on making tea while the other one started on making a compress. They left the kitchen and walked toward the sound of really hard sobbing, coming up on Eric holding Merida in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe how much she has lost in soo little time. I mean her brothers and now her parents. It's a good thing she has Eric. Speaking of relationships. How did you know that Hercules got his powers taken away?"

"While I would love to get into details about this, I have to go meet someone." She waved to Elsa and glided away from her. Elsa looked after her and noticed a guy with blue flamed hair. They hopped into a black Camaro with blue flames. They drove off but not before Elsa saw the guy slap Meg. She knew she shouldn't get involved but she would wait until Meg told herself.

If Elsa hurried she would make it back to school in time for Anna's class to get out but she wasn't sure if it would be in time before someone tried to harass her. She decided to bend the rules a little bit. She looked left then right, seeing no one she created an ice slide that would take her to school as if she was in the car. It was a good thing she learned how to control her powers instead of being locked up still. After her parents death she reevaluated their concern about the warning they had been given. Instead of hiding her powers and never using them, she gave in to the urge to finally "build a snowman" with her little sister. Ever since then her powers had been growing and she was now able to immediately melt her slide after using each part. She was closer than ever with Anna and now she had a date with Jack.

She was so focused on her thoughts about her powers that she did not notice the staring eyes that videoed taped everything she did. She noticed the car that suddenly appeared but she wasn't prepared to do anything to harm the person in it. She knew the only way to avoid the car was to try and do something that she hadn't tried to do since she was a little girl with Anna. She threw a sheet of ice into the air and flipped off the one she was currently sliding on. Because it was a move she unexpectedly did the person shooting a Taser at her. It hit the melting ice she had flipped off of and was disabled. She flipped over the car and kept right on going knowing that the most the car would get hit with was a sprinkle of water.

Although she was not aware of the person taping her, Elsa felt eyes tracking her movement as she walked into the school. She did not react considering she had been feeling those eyes for the last three months. She knew something was going on but she would rather not let her observers know.

She walked into the school and heard the school bell ring and realized that she didn't have any more classes. She was so wrapped up in Merida and Meg she forgot that her last class was a free period. She stood outside her locker and waited for Anna but Woody walked up instead.

"Waiting for your sister you freak? No freaky ice boyfriend to protect you now?" Woody stood by himself rather than with his usual posse of people. Elsa looked around to see if he there was people who would stop her from doing what she was going to do.

"I see you are braver than I thought you were. Coming to see me all by your lonesome. You must be crazier and stupider than I thought. You want to mess with me, than bring it on cowboy." Elsa stepped closer to Woody and ran her fingers down his chest shooting icy shocks down his body. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect that she wanted. Rather than making him afraid, she could see it turned him on. She could tell that there was people watching them so she stepped back with a disgusted look on her face.

"You should walk away while you still can Woody. You think that sending little shocks is all I can? I can make your worst nightmare come true, such as making sure you and whatever girlfriend you ever have will never, and I do mean never have any type of physical relationship. Leave me and my sister alone, you got that cowboy?" She didn't wait until he responded but spotted Anna and walked away.

Woody turned and watched as her hips swayed side to side. He wasn't going to lie, he would love to get in her pants and those icy shocks she sent through him made him tingle. He wasn't worried about her threats since he knew that her powers really only amounted to sending those icy shocks. He would have to tell his boss that she was as powerful as they feared.

She made it back in time to meet Anna at the front doors of the main building.

"Hey, where were you during last period? You never ditch." They were walking toward their car when they were surrounded by Woody and his friends. Before Elsa was able to do anything they tied her hands behind her as if that would do anything, but she didn't do anything yet just to see what would happen.

"Well well well. Look what we have here boys. Two little lost girls. Who would have thought that they would be without their little savior so soon? Did Jack abandoned the freak already? So sad." Woody and his friends laughed. Elsa saw red but she knew when she was being goaded and when not to respond, so she stood silently giving Woody the deadliest glare she could muster and if it worked he would have been burning in Hades.

"You know Woody, maybe you should go and get one of your names." The voice of Rapunzel came out from behind the guys. Everybody turned to look at her. She was one of the brightest people but her comeback lines weren't always that good. "Go deal with your woody and get some." The other guys all laughed until Woody turned and gave them a glare. They all slowly stopped laughing until barely a chuckle could be heard from the guys.

"You stupid bitch-" Woody had started saying but was stopped when a fist hit him once again in the face.

"You know I'm all good when you are messing with the sisters. I don't really care about you teasing them because I know they can kick your ass in the long run, but when you start insulting my girlfriend or basically calling any woman out her name then I get upset." Flynn stood over Woody on the ground. Most of the football team was standing around Woody with Jack behind them. "From now on Woody, you are done. You come near any of the girls around here again and your ass is dead."

"You know you're the third person to threaten me in the last two days. If neither of the other two have done anything to me yet what the hell makes you think I am scared of your threats? What you think that because you are on the football team I will be scared? Ha." Woody had stood up while talking and heard the collective groan from the people surrounding him. While he was ranting, someone had untied Elsa and patted her on the shoulder, although she could have gotten free by herself she was grateful for not having to reveal that to these guys. She was just standing in the back of the crowd not bothering to say anything until Woody talked about the threat she gave him. Jack was standing next to her and shook his head telling her not to do anything. She knew he was right.

"You know Woody. You sure you know what you are doing? Taking on the football team? The martial arts team? The cheerleaders? And the two people who can freeze your ass? Elsa may be only to shock but I can do a hell of a lot more. So if you really want to try it please do. We will all gladly come together and make you regret it." Jack was the spoke person but everyone nodded their head in agreement and watched as Woody stared Jack down, only to finally turn and walk away. Everyone dispersed after giving out hugs and handshakes and fist bumps, leaving Anna and Elsa alone. Anna shook her head and turned toward Elsa.

"Where have you been?" Anna immediately asked Elsa. "Did you hear that Eric went home with Merida, even though he asked Ariel out not one hour before?" Anna was shocked. She could not imagine Kristoff doing something like that. They had been dating for two years now, ever since Elsa and she had fixed their relationship. As they entered their senior year they had stepped up their relationship and were now closer than ever. She was happy that Elsa and Jack had finally decided to go out together and that their date was coming up. Now if only she could convince Elsa to let her dress her up for it. She knew her sister could look hot as hell.

"Anna let it go. Merida and Eric's relationship is private. Just like your and Kristoff's s-e-x life." Elsa stretched out the word sex and laughed as Anna blushed. She knew doing that would get Anna's mind off of Merida. They were friends of a sort, and she didn't want Merida's problems to get out to the whole school. Everyone knew that Anna just couldn't keep her mouth shut sometimes, she tended to ramble when she was, well whenever she was talking.

"Hey don't be jealous just because I get some. And that it's good. Really good." Anna knew saying that would get a blush out of Elsa. She had an aversion to talking about sex even with her own sister.

Elsa was determined to win this game. "Oh yeah? Really good uh? So good that you haven't gotten any in the last two weeks? Oh wait, is that why you have been spending a lot of time at his place? You know that explains why you have circles under your eyes, and," Elsa paused and pulled down Anna's collar to her be mid-chest level, "why you have been wearing such high collared shirts." Anna's chest was covered with hickeys and the fact that Elsa had knew that made her blush even harder. She couldn't let Elsa win this round, so she said what she knew would give her an automatic win.

"You should see his. Though the best ones are ones that are below the belt." Anna watched Elsa blush from neck to hairline and she laughed until she felt Kristoff put his arm around her and then she blushed just as hard. She hurriedly pulled her shirt up and looked up at him. He was just smugly smiling down. She noticed his eyes weren't on her but on one of the hickeys that she hadn't covered.

"What are you guys blushing about?" He asked even though he knew, he had been following behind them since the beginning of the conversation but when he figured out what they were saying, he wanted to know how far they would take the conversation. He leaned down and whispered in Anna's ear. Listening to their conversation made him want to go back to his place and see how many more hickeys he could give her, but also to see if he could get her to give more to him below the belt.

"You two go ahead." Elsa tossed Anna the keys. "I will find another way home." The previous conversation they had made her more open to discussing this type of stuff in the open, at least with her sister.

"But we only have one car. How will you find your way home? You can't walk, we live a good ten miles away and you can't use your powers this late in the afternoon, too many people will see. That person who has been watching you will know. Plus I don't think I feel comfortable with you walking home alone. No. We will drive you home and then leave…" Anna trailed off at the scoff Elsa gave. She looked at Kristoff but his face was not happy about the change in plans. He was okay with Elsa knowing that they had sex, hell he didn't care who knew but he didn't want to make Elsa uncomfortable. She knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to be hands-off about it. Even now he was rubbing his hands on Anna. Anna knew what Kristoff wanted just by looking at him but she didn't want to Elsa in danger. "No. We will drive you home and then leave. Get in the car." Anna started to walk away when she noticed Elsa was not following.

"Hey, we may be in the same grade, but I am still the older sister and I will not be dictated to by little sister. You will not talk to me like I am some child who needs to be taken care of. Do you understand me?

"And you are not a queen. I will not be treated as if I am your subject and not your sister who is concerned for your safety." Anna was seething but then again so was Elsa. Kristoff has never seen them get into a fight this bad. Sure petty arguments about whose clothes was whose, but this was high tension.

"Ladies calm down." Little flurries were floating around them and the wind was definitely picking up. He didn't want whoever was watching Elsa to get a scope of her powers.

"Anna, I will find a way home. Walk away now. We will talk about this tonight."

"No, we won't. We will finish this conversation right now. Elsa, I am your sister and I love you not a royal subject to be commanded. I am concerned for you and I am sorry if it sounded like I was dictating to you." The flurries had stopped and the wind had slowly died down again, which was a good thing because people were starting to notice.

"I know and I'm sorry. I've had a long day. I'll find Jack and see if he'll take me home. Go have fun. Try not to give him too many hickeys, you hear?" Even though it was a command, it was a joke. "Dinner, six. Don't be late Anna." They walked away with their arms wrapped around each other. She watched as Kristoff's hand wandered down to the nape of Anna's back and she realized she was jealous. She wanted that level of comfort. She had always been wary of public displays of affection. So had Anna, but Kristoff brought her out of her shell. But she was happy that Anna had him. She needed someone after the death of their parents and Elsa wasn't there for her. But now that she had Kristoff, Elsa was no longer the only person she needed or relied on. It made her sad but also joyful, and it made her want that.

Feeling the eyes on her, Elsa turned around to find Jack walking toward her.

"Hey you. Where is Anna and Kristoff?" Jack walked up to her and went to kiss her but then remembered they were not actually dating and that they hadn't even had their first official date yet. They still had a couple of hours.

"She went with Kristoff, in the car. You want to give me a ride home? This way you will know where I live when you pick me up tonight." Elsa walked her fingers up Jack's chest. She didn't know what she was doing but she wanted to kick it up a notch. She even went so far as to lean up and bite his lip. Even with his own ice powers that matched hers, he felt a shiver, and man oh man was it pleasant.

"You know, typically the kissing comes after the first date, but I don't mind doing these backwards." He leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a friend kiss either, it was a passionate kiss that would lead to other things which it almost would have, if it wasn't for the fact they were outside and surrounded by their peers who were cheering them on. A couple of girls started 'ahing' and the guys started cat calling. When they heard that they stepped away from each other and Elsa motioned for Jack to lead the way to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**The beginning of this chapter has a little bit of raunchiness. It is a little graphic but really not that bad. hey guys. sorry this has taken so long. also sorry about the weird jumpiness.**

Chapter 4

"Kristoff, we have to tell her." They were lying in his bed surrounded by blankets. They had just finished having fun, as Anna liked to call it. Kristoff lived alone, since he never knew his parents. He supported himself by working two jobs. Like many of the other students he lived alone and he liked it that way.

"I know hon. I don't know how she will react, though. Think about it we only have six months left before we graduate and you-"Anna kissed him.

"I know. Have fun with me. Without it. I love you and I want to feel you." Kristoff kissed her slowly and rolled over her. His hand slowly caressed her side, until he boldly grabbed her breast. He molded it to his hand and pulled on her nipple. She groaned and he caught the sound in his mouth. His lips traced a path down her neck toward her chest where he took the other nipple between his lips. Anna's back arched up toward his mouth, pushing her nipple further into his mouth. Her hands grabbed his head and held him to her. He switched breast and licked her nipple, making her giggle. His hand roamed downward, tracing her curves until he reached her thighs. After pulling her thighs apart he settles himself in between them, kissing his way down her stomach. He stopped at her belly button and licked around it. She shivered and gasped in pleasure.

He kept going downward until he met her apex. From there he went to town and had fun. After coming up for air she reversed their positions and kissed her way down his body until she reached what she wanted. She licked him like a lollipop until he pulled her away and sat her on top of him. Normally she enjoyed this positing but right now she was more interested in going a traditional route. She climbed off him and he gave her a surprised look but then smiled when he realized why. After rolling over her and kissing her slowly, he slid back inside her and from there proceeded to have fun.

Around five forty five, they were dressed and in the car on the way to Elsa.

"Do you want to come in Jack?" Elsa didn't know what came over her but she enjoyed it. Maybe it was from the conversation with Anna. Jack had given her a ride home and the conversation flowed freely. Mainly about school but they did discuss what movie to go see.

"Um I'm not sure if that is a good idea. Look Elsa-"he was cut off by a kiss. This one was slow and easy.

"I understand. Right now there is this pull in me that makes me weirdly sexual." She took a deep breath. "I know this sounds weird but after a conversation I had with Anna earlier, when I saw you, I wanted you. I still want you, but more than just in my bed. In my life. So meet me here at six thirty. We will go to the movies and have a respectful evening out that does not involve me jumping your bones." After another deep breath she moved in to kiss him again. It started out as a sweet innocent kiss, but it progressed into Jack pulling her onto his lap and his hands on her hips with his thumbs underneath her shirt.

"Ok. I have to get out of this car or we are going to be having sex in the front seat." Elsa leaned her forehead against his.

"I think I need a cold shower. I don't think this is anything other than hormones. Whatever that conversation you had with your sister, probably made you want this. What the hell were you talking about?" His hands were still on her lap and his thumbs were rubbing circles on her skin sending little ice tendrils up and down her waist.

"Believe it or not, sex. Her sex life with Kristoff." Her breath came out frosty. "It's weird from what I've read, when people do stuff like this, you know the intense physical reaction, the air is supposed to heat up, but your car is colder."

"I think that may be because of our powers, because you my dear look flushed and you feel so warm." Jack ran his nose along her neck. He took in a deep breath and pulled away. "Elsa I need you to get out of the car." He closed his eyes and kept his hands in the air. Elsa got out of the car on his side rather than trying to crawl over him again.

They didn't speak but waved to each other when she got to her door.

She had just finished putting dinner on the table when Anna and Kristoff walked in. "Elsa? Is it ok if Kristoff has dinner with us?" Anna walked in and saw the place setting for three people. "Ok never mind." She laughed and sent Kristoff a look. She looked back and Elsa but something was off. There was something off about her sister but she just couldn't pin point it. She motioned for Kristoff to go watch TV while she talked to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa, what's up with you? There is something different about you. Did Jack give you a ride home?" Anna stated to set the table while asking these questions.

Elsa looked around to see if Anna's boyfriend was around, satisfied that he was a distance away she motioned for Anna to come closer. "I kissed Jack. At school. In front of everyone. Then he gave me a ride home and we made out in his car." She peeked at her sister to find that Anna was looking at her in astonishment. She kept going. "Anna I don't know what came over me. All I know is that, I was thinking about you and Kristoff and your relationship and how I wanted to be able to do that." Her voice was wistful.

"Want what?" Anna was quiet when she asked the question. It was one the first times Elsa had opened up about this, about what she wanted.

"To be able to walk away with the guy I love and have his arm around me. To be able to talk about sexual things without dying of embarrassment. I mean yeah you blush but you still enjoy that. Like today you enjoyed Kristoff whispering something in your ear. I want that. And I don't know Anna," she turned and looked at her, "when I saw Jack something came over me. I wanted him something fierce ad God help me, Anna, I still do."

"Well than as your younger sister, it is my duty to make sure you get what you want. And if that is Ice Boy then you get him. First thing first, dinner and then getting dressed. "Kristoff dinner is done." They sat at the table eating in silence when Anna broke her news.

"Elsa I am quitting the martial arts club. I've already talked to the other members and they are ok with that." Anna was waiting for the outburst. Elsa insisted that Anna learn self-defense.

Merida was sitting in her parent's room with tears silently running down her face. She wasn't really paying attention to anything. Her parents were gone, her brothers were gone and she wasn't really sure what she was going to do now. She didn't want to go into the system. She would have to talk about to her lawyer about becoming emancipated. What was she going to do now? She could afford to stay here with her inheritance but did she want to stay in a house so full of memories of her family? Her family that had abandoned her? Left her by herself. She didn't know what she would do without them, she just wanted her family back. To be with them.

**Merida**

Merida knew that she wasn't brave enough to end her life, and though not strictly religious, she knew her parents had to be in Heaven with the triplets. Killing herself didn't guarantee her being with them. What she needed know was to grieve but move on, her family was gone and never coming back. There was nothing she could do about it. She wiped her face and stood up. After one last glance of the room, she left it to go downstairs to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten anything since she got the news and was starving. She had no other choice but to move on, but that didn't mean she had to do it today. After eating a sandwich, she changed into her running gear and grabbed her bow and arrow. She ran to her to usual target practice area that was about five miles into a forest that was right behind her home. She was out there for only hour before she heard footsteps stomping through the forest.

"Well well well. Look who it is. Little Miss Merida. All alone now aren't we?" The voice said from the forest and the person stepped out of the shadows.

**Eric**

Eric was sitting in his room after dropping Merida off at her home. He had wanted to stay for her but she wanted to be alone. Even though he knew she wouldn't do anything drastic, he was still worried about her. She was his best friend. He was sitting there thinking about it when his doorbell rang. His parents weren't home like always and his little brother was sleeping. He ran to the door to make sure Kyle, his little brother, didn't wake up. He pulled open the door just as someone was about to knock and came face to face with Ariel.

"Um, hi Ariel." Eric was confused. He didn't know Ariel knew where he lived.

"Hey." Ariel was embarrassed. It didn't look like Eric was happy to see her. "I uh, wanted to drop off your homework for the class you missed. I uh got your address from school records." Why did she just say that? Now she would sound like a stalker. "Not that I am stalking you or anything. I mean not that stalking is bad thing. I mean of course it's a bad thing. I-." Great now she was rambling. Hopefully this didn't make him reconsider going on a date with her.

"I know what you mean. " Eric laughed. He was glad that she wasn't a snob. He knew she grew up with a lot of older sisters and had moved away from them to get her own identity. Before he could say anything the door behind him was pulled open further and a little hand grabbed his leg.

"Eric?" A little voice questioned. Ariel couldn't see the owner of the voice but she could tell he or she was young. "I had bad deam." The little kids face was buried in Eric's leg. Eric looked at Ariel apologetically and turned around to pick the child up. Ariel's heart softened when she saw how tender he was.

"Yeah? It's okay though. See I'm here Kyle. You wanna tell me what your dream was about?" The little boy, Ariel could see it was a boy now, shook his head but before Eric could ask again he started talking.

"You was on big boat but there was a storm and there were girls singing. And den your boat caught fire, and you went into the water but you didn't come up and then the girls that were singing got you and you went with them and you didn't come back to me." Kyle was close to crying. Ariel could see that he was no more than three years old.

"Hey buddy, its ok. I'll always come back to you. Ok?" Kyle nodded and finally lifted his head to see someone other than Eric.

"Whose she?" He asked in that way kids think they are whispering but really talked at normal level.

"This is my friend Ariel. She came by to bring me my homework since I left school early with Aunty Merida." Kyle nodded as if he was a big kid and knew what half of what Eric said.

"Hi Kyle. My name is Ariel." Ariel reached out her hand to shake Kyle's hand and was granted with a very cute smile and even cuter handshake. "I should get going."

"You don't have to. I mean you are welcome to come in. I'm not saying you have to be but if you wanted to I wouldn't mind. Not that I am going to do anything-." Great now he was the one rambling. Ariel smiled and nodded. She followed him inside.

"Eric, Aireel can have some choclate milk?" Eric knew that this was his brother's way of trying to get some chocolate for himself and man did it work.


	5. Interlude

First off let me apologize for not posting anything. This last year has been fraught with ups and downs in my life and I have been plagued with writer's block. With that said I will be posting more frequently than ever before. I hope you are still willing to read and finish the story because the juicy parts are coming out now.


	6. Chapter 5

Merida was just running along the well-worn path that she had been running on since the age of fourteen, when she first started running. It helped her relieve stress and clear her head, which right now she really needed to clear her head. She would need Eric's help to figure out what to do. Ah Eric. Her best friend since before she could remember to label the relationship. She knew he has asked out Ariel and she was happy that he was starting to do what she had been telling him for the last three years to do. She knew that since ninth grade, Eric has had a big crush on Ariel, one that kept him from asking out any other girls.

It was when she turned back onto her street after a thirty minute run that she felt the eyes on her. Even from a distance away she felt them and when they started moving faster she started running faster. She thought about going home, but she was home alone and knew that would give whoever was following her the best advantage. She was anything but that girl in the horror movies who ran into an empty room and hid there hoping no one would hoping no one would find her, when of course it was inevitable that the antagonist would. She thought about it for a quick second and slowed down to give the impression that she was unaware of what was going on. As she neared her house she made it look like she was about to turn and felt the eyes on her fall slightly further behind. It was then that she picked up her speed and ran like a bat out of hell.

**Eric-**

Eric, Ariel and Kyle had just polished off their second cup of chocolate milk. Kyle had decided he was done with his nap but his eyes kept drooping and Ariel could not stop laughing as she watched Eric and Kyle debate whether he was going to go back to sleep or stay up.

"But what about the pretty lady? She came to see me right?" Kyle was just too cute. Ariel couldn't help herself in getting up and going over to the two of them and kneeling in front of Kyle. As she was about to say something, there was a pounding on the front door.

"ERIC!" It was Merida. Eric immediately went to open the door and was just in time to catch her after something ripped through her. Eric pulled her inside and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah I need a medic here at 3546 Longpuff Road. I don't know what happened. My friend got scratched somehow." He paused to listen to what they were saying. "Yes it is bad. She is bleeding and unconscious." He let the phone fall from his ear to put pressure on the wound. "Ariel, I need you to take Ky to his room. Keep him distracted."

"Meraduh?" Kyle's voice was high and yet sad. "Eric. It's just like in my deam. She died by the unknown hand. We couldn't save her. The eyes were watching her. We need to let her fight by herself." Kyle went on talking his little kid speak as if he had not just spoken like an adult who saw the future. Ariel looked at him and then Eric wondering what to do with Ky just said.

"No Ky, we never let our friends fight battles on their own. Ok buddy? When friends call we come running. Now go to your room with Ariel. Ariel while you are in there can you call Elsa and Meg? They helped me take care of her earlier so I assume they are friends."

Because Ariel was still staring at Kyle she did not immediately understand that Eric had switched from talking to his brother like he was an adult who could understand what he was saying, to talking to her. She nodded her head and kept moving into the house letting Kyle guide her as she didn't exactly know where the hell she was going.

"Eric?" Eric was still pushing on the wound when Merida spoke. "They were out there. I was just running and then it was suddenly chasing me. I was going to go home, but there was no one there."

"Shh. Its ok sweetheart, I'm glad you came here. I'm always home, you know that. Just rest ok? The medics are on their way." Eric just focused on his breathing. All this blood was making him queasy and he was not sure he could keep doing this without retching.

"Hey, you can go. I can hear the medics so they should be here soon. I know you don't like the sight of blood. This must be killing you." Merida chuckled but she couldn't be sure why she thought it was funny though.

"Haha. I'm fine – " he was cut off by a banging on his door. "That will be the medics. You can hold on right?" Even as he said that he let go to open the door. They rushed in and did what they needed to do to secure Merida to the gurney and get her to the van.

"Hey, I'll be there as soon as possible. I got to clean up and take care of Ky."

"Don't leave me alone. Please." Merida's eyes were dropping as the pain meds the medics had slipped her. At first Eric was concerned until the medic explained that it was just anesthetic to help her with the pain as they helped stop the bleeding.

"I'll be there soon. Plus Elsa and Meg will be there. Probably long before I am. Ariel called them for me."

"Ariel here?" Eric could tell she was gone when she stopped speaking eloquently as she normally did and slipped into a slight Scottish accent, one that she acquired by her many summers in Scotland with her family.

Eric did not reply as the medics closed the doors and drove away. He turned away only to feel as if something was watching him.

**Elsa**-

"What do you mean you want to quit martial arts? I thought you like martial arts?" Elsa was calmer about the revelation than Anna and Kristoff thought she would be.

"I- we um …." Anna trailed off unsure where she wanted to go with this conversation. She knew she needed to tell Elsa her news and if she couldn't then she didn't know what she would do, she was running out of time.

"What is going on Anna? If you are telling me you are pregnant, you are a little too late for that one. Or are you telling me that you got early acceptance into one of the most prestigious schools and have to leave right after senior year ends?" Elsa did not stop eating as she made these announcements either.

"What? How? Why? When?" Anna and Kristoff stuttered at the same time.

"You forgot where. Your doctor called about two weeks ago and said you needed to pick up your prenatal vitamins. And you left your acceptance letter on the table. I have just been waiting on you to tell me. And figured you would when you were sure about what was going on."

"Are you ok with this?" Kristoff asked. He wasn't as close to his girlfriend's sister that he would like but he knew that Anna would not be ok if Elsa was not ok with everything.

"Yeah. As long as you both know that it will be hard, the path you chose. But know that I will be there for you when you need me. Now as all the laundry is aired and everyone's conscious is cleared of secrets, I have a date to get ready for. He should be here any minute and I'm not even dressed. I really should schedule these things better." Elsa walked to her room humming under her breath. Anna and Kristoff just looked her as if she had just gone crazy.

"Ding dong." The sound of a person making the sound of a doorbell rang through the house. Anna, still bewildered, sent Kristoff to open the door as she went to her sister's room to help her. Upon walking in she saw something that she never thought to see of her sister. She was wearing an extremely tight shirt that hugged her breast and accentuated her curves and very tight pants that made her 5'8 frame seem extremely tall.

"Um wow. What have you done with my sister? She would never wear something like this." Anna was flabbergasted. Elsa was not one to show off her body. She must really like Jack. Anna sat down on the bed and thought about how often she thought about Elsa. She never noticed that Elsa rarely went out, rarely talked to anyone. Was it her fault? Did everything that happened with their parents make it hard for Elsa to trust anyone? Maybe this date would be a good thing. Something that pushed Elsa out of her own shell.

Before they could get to the door Elsa's cell phone started to ring. She wanted to ignore. Just this once she wanted to enjoy her life instead of always worrying about someone, but then she thought about Merida and thought that it might be her and she pulled out the phone to see Ariel's name. Ariel? Elsa didn't even know Ariel had her number.

"Hello?" Ariel was saying into the phone as soon as Elsa answered it. "Elsa? Its Ariel. Well duh its Ariel I'm sure your phone has caller id. I mean it's a cell phone so of course it does. I'm sorry I'm babbling. Its Merida. She showed up at Eric's place bleeding. Eric asked me to call you and Meg but I don't know her number and the only reason I have yours is because you are Anna's emergency contact." At this point everyone was staring at the phone confused.

"Ok Ariel. Calm down. Merida is on her to the hospital? Ok tell Eric we will meet him there and don't worry about Meg, I'll call her. Ok? Take deep breaths. If you are at Eric's that means that Kyle will need someone to watch him since Eric won't be far behind the paramedics. Anna will be there will Kristoff soon. Kyle likes them. Kristoff volunteers at the daycare Ky goes to." At that Elsa hung up the phone to see the door closing and just her and Jack standing in the living room. He was holding out his hand waiting on her to leave.

"I have to call Meg. Shit I really wanted to go to the movies with you." Elsa was already dialing Meg's number so she didn't see Jack's face at her language. Although they both were preoccupied they both noticed that the room was getting colder and neither one of them was doing it. Someone was going on and it was going to happen soon. Who attacked Merida? Why did it feel as if someone was watching Elsa?

**Meg-**

"Listen big guy. You have to be more careful. Ok? Your dad will not give your powers back if you keep acting up." Meg was lying in Hercules' bed wearing her pajamas as was he. They were best friends in love with each but both too afraid to take the step just in case something went wrong.

"Why were you with Hades earlier?" Hercules was always worrying about her. One of these days she was going to get into trouble and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to save her.

"He popped up to tell me that there is some trouble brewing up here. Something about a girl who was the power to control the weather and one who can basically cause the downfall of some of the nastier parts of the underworld. Elsa, I figured that one out on my own, because with her powers they can control the import and export business and also take down enemies, but I haven't figured out who the other girl is. I think its Merida since she just lost her parents and has nothing to lose." She laid there waiting for him to respond when her phone starting ringing. Hercules handed her the phone instead of waiting for her to reach across his body.

He listened to her talk on the phone and jumped up when she started hitting him. He was dressed before she even had a chance to glimpse at his body. She would be disappointed if she didn't have to rush to the hospital to see Merida. She also had to talk to Elsa about the people watching her. She looked at Hercules hoping he was on the same page and saw that he already had the keys in his hand and was talking on the phone to his dad.

Meg was waiting in the car talking to Elsa about what happened to Merida when a flash of lightning hit Hercules in the back. Meg was out of the car and next to him before the smoke could fade.

"Herc?" Meg wasn't afraid to touch him but his muscles kept vibrating with the power he was given and she knew that one flex could send her flying.

"Dad said these are only temporary. So we have to figure out what the hell is going on with your friends." Meg nods and grabs his arm.

"Thank you." Meg kissed him on his cheek or at least tried to but he turned his head trying to finally change their relationship status. Their lips met and parted. She sunk into him and they fell against the door. It was intense and it was hot. When they finally pulled apart they were breathing heavy and staring wide eyed at each other.

"Um we should go." Meg pulled apart but kept her hand on Hercules arm. She kept staring at him but kept moving toward the car. They got in but stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit that was a looonnnngggg time coming. I have been in love with you for the last three years. And I haven't been able to get you out of my head. While I was dating Ariel, I couldn't get you out of my head. I promise you- "

"Hercules shut up. I don't care that you dated her. I dated guys while still in love with you. So don't worry about it. I was your best friend during that disaster and you were mine during the disaster of my last one. That kiss was amazing, and you were right, it was a long time coming.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They all sat in the hospital waiting room. Waiting. Always waiting. Eric sat there with his head in his hands, Meg and Hercules sat there huddled up together trying to decide when to tell the rest the theory, but Elsa and Jack were the ones who were really concentrating on something. Concentrating on how to control Elsa's powers. She was shaking so hard that it was impossible to stop the little flurries from coming out of her fingertips. Jack kept trying to reach her but it just wasn't working. Even though she had been practicing how to control them after the Anna incident she still had problems. This problem was about to get out of control and could end in disaster.

Jack motioned for the others to leave and close the door because it was about to get very cold. Jack knew that the only way to help her control her problems right now was for her to let it all out, even if it meant that the room was about to get frozen.

"Elsa. Let it go. You have to let the powers out. You can't let the powers control you, you have to let them out because the more you hold onto them the harder it will be. Look around you, everyone left, it's just me and you. Freeze the whole bloody room if you have to. Just let it out." Before Jack could keep going, ice just blasted out of Elsa. The room was frozen in an instant, even Jack was surprised at the outburst. Her power was more immense than even he had imagined, considering the fact that it didn't even take thirty seconds for the room to freeze.

The only problem was that the lights in the room started flickering. This could be bad. If Jack couldn't get her to reel in her emotions, the whole hospital could shut down and there was no idea how long it would take for them to bring it back up.

"Elsa. I'm glad that you let it go. Now you need to rein it in. In order for them to save Merida, you need to warm up the room and heat up the hospital again."

"I don't know how Jack." Her hands were still flinging flurries.

"Elsa. Look at me." It was Anna. She grabbed her hands and waited until she looked up at her. "Just breathe. Look at me and breathe. You remember when you used to make snow fall and little mountains so that I could jump from them? Remember that? You remember how you used to melt the snow right? You used to just breathe and flip your hands back and forth as if rewinding time. Now I need you to do that. Rewind time. Stop the cold. Its freaking freezing in here and I'm not sure if your little niece or nephew is going to like how cold it is here. So breathe." Anna looked into Elsa's eyes and saw the recognition in her eyes that she knew what to do. Elsa took a deep breath and let the motions overcome her. She followed the motions that her body remembered and just kept breathing.

The room slowly warmed up and the lights stopped flickering. It was harder for Anna to keep breathing in the frozen cold, so she was glad when the room warmed up. Kristoff came into the room then.

"They said that Merida will be fine. They are going to keep her overnight and Eric is going to stay with her.

**Aurora, Cindy, Snow**

"We need to figure how to fix this. Merida is in the hospital. Over something that we did. We need to fix this. I know that they said the only way to do this was to get Elsa but she is not a bad person. I mean she is Anna's sister. I like Anna." Aurora stated. When this first started, she was the one that insisted on it, if she was changing her mind right now, then they had a problem.

"She is right. I'll set it up so that we can sit with Elsa and tell her everything." Cindy stated. Her and Henry were doing great but this secret was driving a wedge between them. She had to tell him everything and before she could do that she had to come clean with Merida and Elsa. The same went for Snow and Florian. The only difference between the two couples was that although Snow hadn't told them, she had already told Florian everything. Philip had basically forced Aurora to tell him the truth through sex. It was his best method, she smiled to herself.

"So we agree that we need to come clean?" Aurora asked and the others just nodded to themselves.

**Rapunzel**

The window was shaking. She was shaking in her bed, cowering under the covers. She knew that she couldn't scream because that would just excite them more. Her bedroom door was rattling as they tried to break it down. After the last time, she had Flynn reinforce her door. He was handy with his hands and she met him in their workshop for abused children. They had to figure out how to deal with their home lives. Although they had different abuses, Flynn's parents were absentee and left him to raise himself. Her foster family was physically and emotionally abusive. Despite having a reinforced door she knew that it wouldn't take them long to get in.

"I can't do this anymore." She threw the blanket off of her and grabbed her backpack and her emergency bag. She looked out the window and knew that if she didn't leave now despite the two story house, she would probably never be the same again. She needed to leave and from the sound of the door, it needed to be now. She took a deep breath and jumped, only to land in Flynn's arms.

"Well princess this looks like something that a prince is needed for."

**Elsa**

"I can't believe that I didn't remember how to melt things. Whats more I can't believe that you don't know how to melt the cold, Jack."

"I never said I didn't. I think this is just something that you needed to figure out on your own. You and I both know there has been someone watching you. I knew that you needed to learn how to control your powers enough that just in case something comes to head you know how to control yourself. You cannot just keep everything inside of you. That is why everything that happened between you and Anna happened. Your parents thought that keeping you locked up would help. We both know that having control of your powers is going to be essential in the future. Learning how to rein it in is going to be crucial."

"You're an ass, but I understand."

"Plus look where we are. In a room with no windows. Whoever is spying on you won't know that you have a way to control it and that you are in control of your powers. They won't control you."

Both Anna and Elsa stared at him wondering where exactly did he come from. How did he know that control of her powers would help her? They wanted to ask him, but the doctor walked in at that moment.

"Well, first off we are extremely thankful that you got the hospital to warm up. I understand that your friend has already provided you with the information about Merida. So you guys can head on home." He walked out of the room shaking his head.

"Let's go." Anna was sleeping on Kristoff and they were all wary to wake her up. She was not a person to be woken up from a nap, or any type of sleep really. Kristoff stood up very carefully with her in his hands.

"I'm going to take her to my place. With everything going on, I think that would be the safest place." Elsa nodded and walked away from them. Just as she was getting into the car her phone went off.

"_We need to talk. Tomorrow. Everyone together my place. 3pm."- Aurora._

Both Jack and her looked at each other confused. "I didn't know she had my number." Jack stated getting into the car. Elsa looked over to see Meg getting into Hercules' car.

"Meg!" Elsa looked over at Jack and smiled. She hopped out the car and caught up with Meg. "Did you get the text message from Aurora?"

"Yeah, I did. I think it's a good idea. We all have somethings we need to lay out on the table." Meg nodded and got in the car. Elsa walked back confused about what the hell that was about. She got in the car and asked Jack to drive her home.

**Flynn**

Once Rapunzel landed in his arms he knew his world had just flipped upside down. He wondered how Merida was doing but he knew that Rapunzel had a pretty bad family life and that she needed a break. What he did not expect was for her to literally fall into his arms. Every guys dream, to have a damsel fall into their arms, low key in distress. Not.

Right now they were just walking down the street. Every other street light was on and all the cars were parked in the garages, nowhere to be seen.

"You know blondie, you live in such a strange place. You know where ladies fall out of their window. In my neighborhood, this stuff just doesn't happen no matter how hard a man dreams about it." Flynn was just prattling on and on hoping that she would tell him why she was jumping out of her window with her bag. Before she could speak her phone went off.

"_Meeting tomorrow at 3pm. Be there, your skills will be needed." _That is all the text said. It was from Aurora. Strange Rapunzel and Aurora didn't really get along, they only had each other's number for martial arts. Not that they fought like Mulan and Aurora or her and Anna, they just didn't talk as much. Either way it was strange.

Flynn's phone said the same thing. From him it was worse because that mean that everything Florian was telling him was true. That there was someone out there who was trying to harm the people in his school, the people he had grown up with. He couldn't believe it. Here was someone he had grown to like as friend and now others that were his friends could be in danger. He had no clue if he was going to actually be of help but he would try to be help to Florian and Snow if he could.


End file.
